


Dolphin rape

by ravewriter



Series: Kit [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Fantasy, Object Insertion, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, dolphin - Freeform, dolphin rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter





	Dolphin rape

There are a few merspecies in the ocean. The most common two can be differentiated in their tails. One has the typical singular tail, the ones that humans like seeing the most. They're more related to the ocean than the other species. This one has two legs, but their feet are fins and have fins along their back and arms.

  
Kit is part of the second species. He has long blue hair and his skin is a bluish grey. He's about the height of an average human male. His species is a bit more related to the humans species, thus he has the typical sex organs of a human.

  
Unfortunately, Kit isn't a very lucky merman. He often wanders off alone and gets into trouble with sharks and stingrays that dislike his presence in their home areas.  
Today, however, is a bit different. He's decided to wander up towards the surface where there are a different kind of hazard. Not humans, they rarely come this far out, and when they do it's on their big fun ships.

  
Kit has never been to the surface, hasn't had much explained to him, all his parents told him was to never go up there. But Kit is adventurous by nature. He has to.  
He likes the light near the surface. It makes his skin look nice. He's never met any whales or dolphins before, but that's his aim today. They say they're dangerous creatures, but in Kit's experience, any creature with a mean streak has something nice, too.

  
Kit is breaks the surface and looks around him. There's nothing but water in sight, as usual. He notices a few shadows beginning to circle him, and dips his head beneath the water to find dolphins, about five of them circling him. He smiles and waves hello, since they don't speak the same language. One of them is particularly large and it leaves the circle, and Kit is happy, thinking it's about to say hello, only it headbutts him in the stomach, and Kit cries out in pain as the dolphin pushes him down into the circle.

  
Kit is suddenly afraid and tries to swim away, but the dolphins are surrounding him, and as soon as he swims through one gap they're surrounding him again. They swim faster than he does.

  
"Please let me go," he begs, only to have the same large dolphin headbutt his side, harder this time, and he's certain he's going to have some bruises. "I'm sorry if I came into your territory!"

  
A different one uses it's nose to hit his asscheek, and Kit's hands go back as he pushes his hips forward in pain. They're pushing him further down, and he's not sure which way is up anymore. He's hit again in the shoulder, and once more in the stomach again, this time with a nose, and it digs deep into his flesh, likely to leave a dark bruise, too. All Kit can do is cry and hope they stop hurting him soon.

  
The light is absent now, and Kit has to blink to try and see where he is, but the dolphins are still around him and are still pushing him. He's definitely in a cave, he realises, when he's pushed into a rock that scrapes his side, and it's only a moment later he feels something strange on his hip.

  
He's cornered, and he takes this moment to look around. Yes, in a cave, and he's horrified to see that the dolphins all have large tentacle-like cocks sticking out of their lower tummy areas.

  
"No!" Kit shouts, kicking off the wall to get away from them, but a dolphin has already hit his side, and he's pushed back into the corner. A dolphin hits him again, turning him around so his front is to the wall. Kit is about to push off it again but there's a large body against him and he screams in pain as the dolphin's cock is forced into his ass.

  
He kicks off harder this time, able to remove the cock and get away from the one that raped him, only to find himself between two other dolphins, and there's another cock bouncing into his ass as he cried out again in pain. He's trying to get away from them, but with the two of them on either side of him, they push together and lock him between them, and he can only flail his limb in pain as the dolphin behind him pushes it's three inch thick base up to his hole.

  
"Stop!" he screams, trying to hit the dolphins, but they refuse to move and he feels like his ass is being torn apart. The one inside him cums. He can feel it's warmth inside him, filling him up as the seconds pass, and he realises it'snot stopping. He struggles agaisnt them again, trying to dislodge the member, but only a few minutes later did it remove itself, as one of the other dolphins pushed it away, replacing it.

  
"No, please! It hurts!" he begged, but it's cock was inside him already, spreading him wide again and mercilessly.

  
He felt drained, he's was beginning to calm down. He couldn't fight anymore. They were using his body and he had no choice. When they noticed this, they pushed him against the sandy floor of the cave, theone above him still happily fucking into him, and when it ejaculated, it didn't stop either for a long time. He felt bloated, and he was starting to get cramps inside him.

  
All of them used him at least twice, but he had closed his eyes while they did so. They were rough and moved him around the cave a lot, and they always came inside him for a few minutes at a time. He had scratches and bruises all over his body.

  
The largest dolphin came behind him with a large pebble in it's mouth, about three and a half inches wide in almost a perfect sphere. He pressed it against Kit's hole, and Kit was about to try and move away but the dolphin pressed it's nose against the rock and pushed it inside him quickly in order to keep their cum inside him, and it's width made Kit scream once again in agony.

  
He felt his asshole close around it.

  
The dolphins left him alone, and Kit laid there silently for a while, before turning slowly onto his back, where the pebble weighed him down against the floor. He looked down and nearly fainted, it looked like he was a few months pregnant! No wonder he'd felt so bloated and sick.

  
He lifted himself painfully, getting on his knees and trying to push the rock out. It hurt, it took too long in his opinion, but finally the rock popped out his ass, followed by a cloud of white cum that mixed with the water around him.

  
He kept pushing their cum out until his stomach laid flat again, before swimming out of the cave and into the deep ocean where he belonged.

  
He wasn't sure he wanted to visit the surface again, even it was was the prettiest thing he saw.


End file.
